Polar Panda
by Twoformemories
Summary: <html><head></head>Drabble series of Hong Kong and Canada and the families they try to survive being associated with.</html>
1. Assertive

"You need to be more assertive Matthew." Hong Kong admonished Canada in monotone, shaking his head lightly as Canada looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He immediately chastised.

"Sorry." Hong Kong sighed lightly before shaking his head yet again.

"This is what I'm speaking of; it is detrimental to what we're attempting if you keep doing it."

"Sorry." Canada mumbled again. Hong Kong glared at the Canadian in exasperation. Fortunately, he had a backup plan just in case for such an occasion.

"I heard something interesting the other day." Hong Kong began unexpectedly, prompting Canada to glance up to him curiously. It was odd for Hong Kong to bring up things like gossip.

"Really, what?"

"I heard America say that Maple Syrup from Vermont is better than the ones from Canada." Hong Kong watched stoically as Canada raced from the room, a smirk tugging his lips as he brought the glass of tea in his hand to his lips and listened to Canada shouting into the phone in the other room.

It felt good to help others self esteem and he could hear America crying over the phone.

Good times.

**Drabbles! Yay. Seriously though, side projects are eating me free time from real life so this is a way of saying I'm still alive and kicking. For now.**

**Anyway, read and review and blah blah blah.**


	2. Big

Sometimes Hong Kong wished he was bigger, older looking, have more bulk in general. Because let's face it, being stuck looking like a ten year old for centuries was not the most pleasant of situations to be stuck in as he could well attest. As such he sometimes felt an urge to grow up a bit more, physically at least.

Like that movie he had seen where the kid had wished to be an adult from some ridiculous carnival toy and had his wish granted. Of course, he knew it was more or less futile to make such a wish on a rusted box with a puppet inside but, one still could feel envy.

The reason for his musing on this particular desire was that he could not play sports with many of the other nations, specifically Canada at the moment. Sure he could skate with the other nation at times and that was all well and good but really it just wasn't the same as playing competitively.

Then again, he thought while he watched expressionlessly as Prussia's face slammed into the plastic divider separating the ice rink from the stands and slowly slid down; playing hockey with Canada would probably go badly whether he was his own height or China's. So, at least he had an excuse not to play.

Mixed blessings he supposed as the buzzer went off in the background signalling a goal.


	3. Shinnatyland

"You are a disgrace to all nations. You are a parasite, leeching off of the economies of others in order to sustain yourself without contributing anything substantial aside from 'entertainment'. Your idiotic grin may fool the others but not me. I see through those blank, impossibly large staring eyes to the corrupted soul lurking within. Do you believe you are adorable? Shinnaty-chan is far cuter than you could ever be." Hong Kong berated the man before him in a cold monotone.

"… Hong Kong, what are you saying to Mickey Mouse?" Canada asked, finally locating the small Asian demi-nation after he had lost him in the park. Hong Kong was currently standing on front of a now sobbing man in a Mickey Mouse costume, giving his brother a blank stare.

Hong Kong blinked slowly in recognition, glancing between Matthew and the costumed figure.

"… Are you saying this is not the nation Disneyland?" Hong Kong asked slowly in confusion.

Things like this were why Matthew didn't take Hong Kong to amusement parks.

**I'm not dead, just busy. And for those looking forward to the nexct instalment of the Canadian Connection I am not giving up on it I assure you. I finally came up with an idea and will begin working on the next chapter shortly.**


	4. Flipped

"So, what did you want to show us Gupta?" Matthew asked. He and Hong Kong were standing outside the conference building, directly across from them being Gupta with his flacon Osiris perched on his arm.

The Egyptian raised a finger for silence, and then tossed the bird into the air. With a screech the falcon pumped its wings, rising into the sky before doing a series of flips and rolls for the awed audience below.

"Wow," Matthew murmured in amazement. Hong Kong on the other hand merely shrugged dismissively, watching as the bird squawked about with disinterest

Suddenly the bird dived and, with a final flip landed gently on a startled Hong Kong's shoulder.

"Nice catch!" Matthew exclaimed in delight. Hong Kong said nothing, glaring at Gupta instead and the sheer smugness the older nation's posture radiated. Though he would not ruin the illusion for Matthew, the Asian boy knew what had truly just happened.

Gupta had just flipped him the bird.

Bastard!

**I've been wanting to do this one for a while. Finally found the drive to do it.**

**Read and Review please.**


	5. Smile :)

"So that was a large ice cap, yes?'

Hong Kong merely nodded to the superficially smiling woman behind the desk, her hair tied back under a hair net and hat branded Tim Hortons. He supposed he could understand the appeal Matthew had for the place. One of Canada's largest chains and their menu items, while not technically fast food, retained enough gloss of homey-ness to struggle in a bit of charm.

And coffee. They were quite obsessed about the coffee.

"Oh!' the woman suddenly remarked as she held forth the young Asian's ice cap, "and would you perhaps like to buy one of our smile cookies?" the woman suddenly asked, pointing to several cookies with happy faces painted on with icing. "It's for a good cause."

Hong Kong looked at the item. He turned back with narrowed his eyes. "…I don't trust food with faces."

There was a pregnant silence. Then Hong Kong sipped at his drink and slowly backed away to his table.

**Remember when I said I'd use these to remind you I'm not dead?**

**Yeah.**


End file.
